Lump Your Head
Lump Your Head is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Official Lyrics Boy, you better put a lid on it! You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you the boss till we check your chin (Until we check your chin!) Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums so just run along 'cause you don't want none Let me take you back, so back in time That made the front page news, living lives of crime 'Cause we ran moonshine, outlaws to be exact We did something new and we never turned back Six shots, point blank, aiming at your face I'mma quickdraw, then I'm gone without a trace And I'll rob a bank or I'll cheat and steal Derail a fucking train 'cause you know that I will You need to pay your dues or get cement shoes And we're still on the run, the most ruthless crew! You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you the boss till we check your chin (Until we check your chin!) Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums so just run along 'cause you don't want none I'm a heartbreak kid, I'm a stickup kid Bang-bang, Tommy Gun, you's a punk-ass bitch Knocked out, one punch like a superhero Paid up, crapped out, now you're back to zero Boom-bing-pow, King Kong, no doubt Like a prohibition, I'mma have to dry you out You'll be picking up your teeth straight off of the ground I'mma switch-blade shank, you know how word gets around All bets are in, I say you roll the dice Looks like another seven, it's the end of your life You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you the boss till we check your chin (Until we check your chin!) Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums so just run along 'cause you don't want none It's no matter, just a matter of time It don't matter to Three, it ain't no matter of mine If you keep your mouth shut, then you'll be just fine If you keep running gums, you better look out behind You see U-N to the D-E-A-D Got the full clip, bitch is cocked and empty The cock of the walk but you walked too far Now your cock's on the block on the boulevard I'm the J-O-H to the N-Y 3T You lucky you ain't dead if you know they sent me You don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums like you the boss till we check your chin (Until we check your chin!) Oh no, you don't know what it's like to get your head lumped in (To get your head lumped in!) 'Cause you keep flapping those gums so just run along 'cause you don't want none U-N to the D-E-A-D You got your fists raised but your legs are shaky U-N to the D-E-A-D You know that I'm the shit, that's why you're trying to take me We can go around the corner, I ain't catching a case This will all be over quick, I'mma do what it takes So you better know your role and never speak out of place Or I'mma roll your ass up and smack the lips off your face You better not run 'cause my bullets are faster I’d never really hit a bitch so I'm gonna smack ya' This won't even be a fight 'cause I'm knocking you out And my name ain't Dick so keep it out of your mouth U-N to the D-E-A-D! Let it be known, we do this shit on the daily U-N to the D-E-A-D! Ain't nothing, still serving you, baby Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Bart Hendrickson - programming *BC Smith - keyboards, programming Trivia *The original title of this song was Lump Ya Head. *This song was recorded by Mark Kiczula at Studio Can AM, Tarzana, CA. *This song was mixed by Ben Grosse at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:American Tragedy Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:2011 Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Don Gilmore Category:Produced by Don Gilmore Category:Official Lyrics Category:All six